


Tick Tock

by Nimravidae



Series: Echoes in the Aftermath [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Loss of Powers, Post-Game, dealing with normality, probably suits it more, slight depression i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time moves slow when you used to be a God of Time. Getting used to the world at a new pace is almost painful, well maybe not painful, but it sure is fucking boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

One two.

Holy shit.

Time went so fucking slowly. It was unbelievable. People rushed in bustles in crowded walkways and down the street and over the sidewalks and Dave couldn’t tell why they were running and rushed when seconds crawled by mercilessly.

So fucking slowly. He sprawled over his couch, crap apartment filled with crap belongings. One leg hung over the arm, the other planted firmly as Dave Strider ignored the television blaring at a volume his girlfriend wouldn’t appreciate when she got home. Jade would tell him off and he would turn it back down. Right now his eyes were too busy being drawn to a stupid clock, puppet arms acting as the minute and hour hands. He watched them twitch, moving at a snails pace. 

He was a (former) God of Time and really the only thing left from his echo of fantastical stardom was an innate ability to tell someone what time it was. 

All the time. 

Any time.

With or without a clock. It was stupid but it became Dave’s party trick around the not-office he didn’t work at.

God he was not used to this… this waiting. Jade was going to be home in half an hour and all Dave wanted to do was fucking blink and bam! Be half an hour in the future with his fantastic girlfriend being home and make out on the couch for a while then see if he could get his rocks off. But no. He had to wait.

Each second was longer than the last, matching the beat of his heart as he listened to the slight tick. Just ticks at this point, no tocks. Fuck tocks. Tocks were Dave’s bane at the current moment. Tocks make the ticks twice as long as they had to be. Sum up a bunch of ticks and it’s half the time of a tick and a tock. He glared at the clock, hoping it would make it go faster.

Or break. Breaking would be pretty damn good too.

According to Jade, Dave was getting better at waiting. Slowly. A little. He wasn’t accustomed to the dreary life that time on Earthternia (as they –- Read: Dave -- had been calling it. To everyone else it was simply Earth). He didn’t like the boredom, the waiting. The being… human. Mortal, whatever you wanted to call it.

He used to be able to fly. Fly in the fucking sky and around the meteor and have a badass cape (which was still in his closet) and be a fucking god. Now he was a stupid mortal with a pile of scripts sent off to be published and made into movies.

A stupid mortal watching a stupid clock because time won’t move faster.

Shouldn’t it bend to his will? Turn those stupid fucking tocks into faster ticks? 

Dave just sighed instead and turned his eyes away from the clock, he scooted his ass towards the back of the couch more to lie on his side, fixating his gaze on the television instead.

He couldn’t even waste his fucking time. He was too acutely aware of time all the fucking time. He knew exactly how much time had passed in the back of his mind making it impossible to lose himself in the fascinating life of Insert Celebrity Here. 

Thirty-two minutes and fifteen seconds passed between the moment Dave turned and the moment Jades key fit itself into the lock.

Thirty-two minutes and fifteen seconds of sheer boredom that Dave could feel pounding against his fucking skull like a goddamn hammer. He just wanted to rip his own eyes out, see how much time that takes (Five seconds, part of him tells the other part. Which would very much like to know how that first part even fucking knows). 

“Goddammit, Dave! How many times do I have to tell you not to have that shit so loud? I swear, you’re gonna go deaf before you’re twenty-two, for fucks sake.”


End file.
